Blood on steel
by Trane7
Summary: What happens when Naruto is sent to another world where there are men wearing robes killing templars and what happens when he returns,? Read my story to find out! Rated M for later chapters, Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that is all.**

"S-sakura why did you hit me?" Naruto wheezed out as he had been given another one of Sakura's famous punches which she only reserved for Naruto.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi was sent on a mission to escort a merchant to the land of lightning. Naruto was complaining as usual as to the simplicity of the mission that was until when he caught sight of the merchant's daughter who was a beautiful young blonde. His glare at the girl was not hidden and was painstakingly obvious to everyone which resulted in Sakura punching Naruto in anger, the girl receiving the glare however just blushed.

"Shouldn't you stop this?" The merchant said to kakashi as the both of them watched the scene between Naruto and Sakura unfold.

"I prefer being able to breathe to be honest" Kakashi replied, in a serious yet sarcastic tone.

After the two were finish, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi began to escort the Merchant through the path towards the land of lighting. Sai was unable to follow them as Lady Tsunade had a different task for him along with Kiba and Hinata.

It had not been long since they were more than halfway towards their destination and the atmosphere was painstakingly quiet. Naruto couldn't find a subject to talk about and even then his thoughts had been clouded with Sasuke.

Sakura noticed the out-of character attitude Naruto was showing and began to feel worried. Naruto had recently been acting like this since their last encounter with Sasuke, she had hoped it wouldn't last but it unfortunately did.

As they continue they trek down the path, the young blonde girl found her eyes making short trips to the young blonde boy in front of her, something about him seemed attracted her attention.

This however did not go unnoticed by her father, who simply smiled and thought to himself "Young love"

But before he could say anything to his daughter, an arrow landed a mere inch from his face.

Kakashi and the rest immediately caught sight of this and took fighting positions, at the same time signalling to the merchant and his daughter to stay in cover.

"Look all we want is the merchants goods and nothing else, nobody has to die" A man said in the bushes.

Naruto instinctively throws a kunai to where he heard the voice and popped out a wheezing bandit who was cradling his shoulder with the kunai embedded deep into his flesh.

A group of armed bandits burst out from the forest, some attending to their fallen comrade and the others taking fighting stances.

"You're gonna pay for that!" One of the bandits shouted as he charged at Naruto. Naruto response was a smirk as he prepared to use his shadow-clone technique but a bright yellow light began to surround him. Kakashi, Sakura and the bandits all watched in wonder and horror as the light encased Naruto and a blood curdling scream was heard from him.

Before Naruto eyes were tossed into the depths of a void he could hear the scream that were from Sakura. "Naruto!" was all that was heard before darkness consumed him.

Using what happened to Naruto as an advantage Kakashi attacked the bandits and made short work of them. Afterwards he approached the burnt ground where Naruto once stood and glanced up at a distraught looking Sakura.

"Wha-what happened" Sakura asked in a desperate tone.

"I-I don't know" Kakashi answered equally stunned at what he saw.

Meanwhile

"Who is he" Naruto heard a voice say.

As he he began to stir back into consciousness he started to hear more voices.

"Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but the apple brought him to us for a reason"

Naruto instinctively shot up, pulling out a kunai and taking a fighting stance, he saw several other men draped in white robes with hoods covering their faces taking fighting stances as well.

"Lay down your arms" A wise voice was heard, it was authoritative but was also fatherly in a way.  
"Whe-where am I?" Naruto asked not leaving his fighting stance while eyeing everyone on the room. That was until he felt the cold feel of a blade against his neck, as he gazed down, he saw a short blade extended out from underneath a bracer.

"You leave far too many openings with this stance of yours, it was easy for me to sneak up on you" A voice was heard behind Naruto.

"Who-who are you?' Naruto subconsciously asked.

"I am Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and I am the leader of a clan of Assassins"

"Assassins?"

"Yes and it by a great power that has brought you here to us, so now I ask of you, who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I come from the village hidden in the leaf and I am a shinobi warrior"

"Naruto? Strange name" One of the other men in the room stated. Naruto furrowed his brow un anger.

"It is the name given to me by my parents and i will cherish it forever!" Naruto almost yelled.

Altair laughed at this and said "You have a lot of potential, come follow me"

Naruto followed Altair without question, there was something about him which made him feel, comfortable to be around with, he gave off a fatherly aura around himself.

"It is beautiful is it not?" Altair said without a moments notice.

"Huh?"

"The view, it is beautiful is it not?"

Naruto turned his gaze to where the odd man with the hood was looking at and he found himself atop a castle wall overlooking a village and a beautiful landscape, though Konoha would always be home, he couldn't help but feel peace in where he was.

"Yes it is" Naruto said absent-mindedly.

"I am an assassin, do you know what that means?"  
"No" Naruto replied, interested in where the conversation was heading to.

"It means I swore an oath to protect all that is good in this land from all that is not, it means I could and would sacrifice my own happiness for the happiness of all others"

Naruto listened somewhat understanding what he was saying, often times he would feel this way when it came down to protecting Konoha.

"So now I ask you Naruto Uzumaki, if you would like to become an assassin?"

Naruto was stunned by this and asked the undying question why.

Altair began "I know you are a warrior from this place you call the hidden leaf village but you see you came by unnatural means and I can only take that as that you were meant to be here, that you have a purpose here and I believe that your purpose belongs here with the creed"

"Bu-but Kakashi-sensei and Sakura AND Sasuke, all my friends" naruto said

"I'm sorry but I don't follow"

Naruto began to tell Altair everything, about EVERYTHING. HIs mother, his father the fourth hokage and so on and so forth, under regular terms Naruto would second guess revealing such information but again there was something about Altair that made him tell Altair about everything.

Altair couldn't help but ask questions as to what naruto calls Jutsus and Chakra and was astonished with Narutos answers. He even got a demonstration when Naruto summoned one of his clones in front of Altair which further prove the point of Naruto was meant to be there and it also brought the conclusion that Altair made, when he heard the stories of the five great nations and that there were no such thing as Acre or anywhere else in his universe, regarding that Naruto may have been from a whole other world perhaps another dimension.

Naruto was first skeptical about Altair's theory but when he was told about the templars and Acre and about the history of their lands, he knew that Altair was right.

"So exactly how did I get here?"

"Using this", Altair said while pulling out a glowing orb from his robes, "It is called the apple of Eden, it possess tremendous power, power which have brought you here"

"So can you send me back?"  
"I'm afraid not, because when we brought you here it was an accident and I honestly don't know how I did it"

"Oh" Naruto made no attempt to hide his saddened face from Altair and Altair let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look naruto with what you have told me and shown me, it further proves my point that you are meant to be here, with the creed, you would be able to do a lot of good"

"But what about my friends?"Naruto asked still looking depressed.

"When we figure out a way to send you back we will, but as of now, if you were to remain here I ask if you join the creed and join us in our fight against the Templars"

Naruto took a moment to think about it all and he nodded in agreement while giving a grin. Altair smiled and the following day Naruto acceptance into the Assassin Guild was performed.

His hand was branded by the assassin symbol while he made the solemn vows any other assassin would and said the words which would change his life forever.

"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted"

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark glistening sky, the stars and the moon sat ever so peaceful up above. Each complementing the others beauty. Down below a hooded man looks up longing the chance to spend a moment up there in peace. His white robes draped over his body while some metal padding was placed on his upper torso, throwing knives on his left leg as well as his shoulders and a long crossbow hanging on his back.

The hood he wore carefully hid the upper features of his face but it was clear he had long blonde hair, as a spike of yellow could be seen jutting down onto his forehead. He also carried a yellow goatee with a noticeable scar on his left cheek going downwards to his jaw.

Naruto loved nights like this, it reminded him of Konoha, his friends and family. It had been a long six years since Naruto joined the creed. A long six years filled with blood. Naruto decided he would refrain from using ninjutsu however because of the recent battles he had to use his shadow clones more often than he would have liked.

The templars were starting to become more aggressive, especially after a rumour of a yellow assassin able to duplicate himself and disappear without a trace. They saw this as the assassins using the apple of Edens power and by the devastation in their troops, they wanted that power, however it was not power instead it was Naruto.

"Beautiful night isn't it? My apprentice" A hooded man dressed similar to Naruto said.

"I am no longer your apprentice Amir, now I too am a master" Naruto replied in an emotionless deadpan which earned a scowl from the other hooded man, Amir.

"What?" Naruto said reverting back into his normal voice.

"Better, you should not change your personality Naruto, your voice mostly, I'm sure Altair would agree with me when I say. Ever since you arrived the troops have been on better moods, especially with you stupidity" Amir explained to his young disciple, all the while avoiding Naruto's death glare.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid, I beat Al-tazim in a quiz" Naruto exclaimed towards his former master.

"Only because I gave you an extra point out of pity" Amir retorted.

With that statement, Naruto had lost the battle however Amirs laughs were cut short when a carriage started to make its way towards the city gates of Acre.

"You know being that this is their wall, you would think they would have spotted us or something?" Naruto said, glancing to his flanks. It was true, they were atop the city gates walls and not a single guard had spotted them, it probably wouldn't be that hard to spot them considering they were wearing white robes.

"Well, its the templars, their even dumber than you" Amir replied sarcastically. Naruto couldn't help but laugh to the joke as well as taking it as a compliment.

When the carriage was a foot length from reaching Acre, Naruto and Amir sprung into action, they jumped off the gates walls and Amir landed atop of the driver, thrusting his hidden blade into his chest while naruto broke through the ceiling of the carriage to reveal a stun diplomat who was shivering at the sight of Naruto.

Doing the same as Amir, Naruto thrusted his hidden blade into the diplomat. The cold steel of the blade was buried deep within him and Naruto watched as the lights in his eyes grew dark. When he removed the blade he began to speak "Blind men often follow a blind path, may you find redemption in the afterlife...rest in peace"

The city guards surrounded the carriage, dumbfounded by the events that unfolded but before any could react, a flash of white sprang from the carriage as well as another from the front of it.

The two dashed far from them and disappeared into the night sky.

"Somebody's head is gonna roll" one of the guards said as they watched the white flashes run into the darkness.

**_Meanwhile in Konoha_**

It had been six months since Narutos disappearance, everyone started to become more worried especially since rumours of the Akatsuki coming out of hiding to hunt down the Jinchuurikis started to flow about, some wondered if the thing that took Naruto was really an Akatsuki member.

However the most worried of all were Sakura and Kakashi as they should be considering they witnessed it.

Sakura was walking through the streets of Konoha, gravely worried for Naruto. "Six months, where could he be?" Sakura thought to herself. However her thinking were drown out by the sounds of young voices.

"Ino-sensei!" One of the squeaky voices said.

"Yes Ayuma?" The familiar voice of Ino was heard.

Sakura curious peeked her head over to see what was going on. There she saw Ino chatting with her three Genin students. It was still a mystery to Sakura how she was able to get them to like her especially with her bossy attitude.

Sakura made quick glances at her students, Ayuma a young kunoichi with auburn hair,Haruko a red haired young lady and Daichi who covered his face with a black cloth and was wearing sunglasses.

"Will you be teaching us how to walk on water like you?" Haruko asked.

"Well that depends are the two of you gonna be good?" Ino said in a motherly tone.

The two girls sported wide grins and nodded vigorously while Daichi remained silent. Sakura  
grinned at the sight, Ino had become a great teacher but before Sakura could leave she heard Ino call out to her.

"Sakura hey" Ino called as she ran up to her followed by her three student, with exception of Daichi who was walking.

"Uh-Hi Ino" Sakura said as she sported the fakest smile she could, she didn't really want to talk.

"Hey i'm about to teach these kids how to manage their chakra you wanna come help?" Ino asked Sakura.

Sakura replied with a "No thanks" and continued on her way until she felt a hand on her shoulder which pulled her back to face Ino.

"Look, Sakura I know you're worried about Naruto! So am I but sulking that he's gone isn't gonna change anything so come on, come with me, I'm sure training these kids would be kinda fun and besides if Naruto was here do you think he would want you to worry about him?" Ino explained as best she could to Sakura.

"I guess you're right" Sakura replied.

" Of course I'm right, now lets go train some kids!" Ino said as she latched onto Sakura's wrist and dragged her to the training grounds with the genin in hot pursuit.

**_Meanwhile in Masyaf_**

"Altair the diplomat has been dealt with" Naruto reported to the grandmaster that stood in front of him.

"Good, very good" Altair replied.

"With all due respect master but why did you have to send two assassins to deal with a single diplomat?" Amir asked the grandmaster in an emotionless deadpan. A signature voice Amir restrict only when talking to his superiors.

"I have my reasons Amir, you should not doubt them" Altair replied in his 'wisemans-voice'.

"We shall take our leave now grandmaster" Naruto said gesturing for Amir to follow.

The two made their way through the library and into the courtyard where they found a young female assassin practicing sword fighting with the instructors. Her hood was left hanging by her shoulder, revealing her long black hair and innocently cute face. Her white robes clung to her curves and body parts exposing her prominent female features and she wore metal shoulder guards with throwing knives attached to them along with the others on her legs and arm bracers.

"Vivian seems to be progressing nicely" Amir said to his former apprentice.

"She is MY apprentice, there is no reason for her not to be progressing nicely" Naruto said back to him putting emphasis on 'my'.

"What, are you still mad that I didn't let you out of the castle for the first year you were under my tutelage?" Amir said semi-sarcastically.

"I still don't get why you did that?" Naruto replied while furrowing his brow at his master.

"I have my reason Naruto, you should not doubt them" Amir replied.

"Hey, you stole that from Altair!" Naruto replied loudly while pointing fingers.

That didn't go unnoticed to the woman in the courtyard who immediately ceased her sparring and began to make a beeline to her blond-headed master.

"Master Naruto!" The young woman called out to her master who was sporting a scowl at the his companion.

"Um-did I come at a bad time?" The young woman asked as she glance in between both assassins.

"Oh-no, we were just having a discussion, thats all" Amir reassured the young girl.

"Hey, vivian I heard you were on a mission not too long ago, how was it?" Naruto asked his disciple who became free-spirited afterwards. Many of the women who joined up in the guild were able to keep their emotions under lock and key, however this young one took on her masters personality and was a very free-spirited girl, a VERY free-spirited girl.

"Well you see I was doing usual pre-assassination preparations, like checking my throwing knives and-"

"and so it begins" Amir cut her off before she could complete her sentence which earned him a scoff from her.

Naruto wanted to make a witty comment but before he could the world around started to get dark, nothingness filled his vision and when he started to regain consciousness the sounds of cold steel bouncing off each other could be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Ears ringing, eyesight blurry and a huge stinging pain on his right arm, Naruto was all but sure that he wasn't dead and he didn't even know of that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He could feel everything turning and faint screams resonating from the darkness that surrounded his vision.

"MASTER" He heard a voice call out to him, at first it sounded like a man, dark and ominous but then it cleared to show the high-pitch voice of a woman afterwards it proved to be Vivians.

"Master please get up!" She cried as swords were being swung from behind her. Naruto could see assassins battling, he could hear the familiar sounds of words clashing against each other. Did his eyes deceive him? How could templars have discovered Masyaf?

But when his eyesight recovered it proved that he was indeed correct in his earlier assumption that templars were attacking the castle and that was not a good thing. Vivian had Naruto cradled in her arms while Amir went off to battle the templars at the village.

The battle down below was intense, the templars were relentless and merciless. From villagers to assassins, the templars butchered them all while knights made mad dashes for the castle.

Amir had his blade unsceathed and was hacking away at any templar who reached the foot of the hill that led up to the castle. His blade was customised version of the European broadsword, it was shorter which meant less bend as well as thinner which allowed better cutting.

Naruto, who was still being nursed by his apprentice, made brief glances to his right arm. It was clear what happened, the templars launched a large piece of rock using a catapult at the castle at the rubble from the hit had landed and crushed Naruto right arm but thankful for the Nine-tails, his arm began to heal, it wasn't long until he could move it again but it still hurt like hell.

While that was happening Amir became among the last few assassins present anyway near the village, the templars had made quick work of everyone and only a handful of villagers made it to the castle walls.

He now held the line with two other assassins Al-tazim and Azmir. The trio were used to fighting together but not under such overwhelming odds. A cycle of death kept repeating, templars would run up only to roll back down however none of the three assassins were sure that they would be able to continue it as more and more templars made their way up.

Until Altair had called for all castle defenders and assassins back into the castle walls. By that time Naruto was already up with his arm almost healed which stunned Vivian however naruto didn't notice as he made his way up into the castle walls to meet with the grandmaster and later Amir with Al-tazim and Azmir not far behind.

"The templars are relentless!" Al-tazim exclaimed as he took a breath from running and fighting.

"Yes they are but so are we!" Altair said as he took position at a perch near that jutted out from the top of the castle gate.

"Hear me templars if you leave now your deaths can be avoided today, but if you continue I am afraid you will die!" Altair said, his voice booming to deliver the warning to the ears of the templar captain.

"Hear me you bastard! Why are you so sure that you are not the one who is meant to die you DOG!" The captain screamed and his men cheered with him.

"I CAN ASSURE YOU, THAT I WILL NOT DIE BUT INSTEAD YOU" The captain cheered again.

"And what makes you so sure?" Altair said as cokcked his head to the side, to add an insult.

But before he could an arrow pierced his shoulder from behind and another arrow and another arrow. Altair fell of the perch and landed onto the ground with a sickening thud, when the assassins turned around they saw several templars removing assassin robes.

The templar began to laugh uncontrollably in front of his troops and the now awe stricken assassins, "Surrender now and you will all be given a more generous fate then your leader, instead of being publicly embarrassed we will just hang you and throw you into the sea!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and using the last of his might he called out to use his multi-shadow clone jutsu and with that a hundred carbon copies of him appeared which shocked all of the templars effectively. The other assassins knew about this already considering Naruto tried to teach them how to use chakra once which didn't seem to be possible in their dimension.

His clones jumped off and began to swarm the templars below, the fact that when they would thrust a their swords through a clone and he would disappear further added to the confusion each templar felt while battle the look-alike assassins.

"Its the apple!" One of the templar soldiers yelled as a group of Narutos bombarded him with throwing knives.

The captain of the templars saw this and acknowledged that it was indeed the work of the apple and quickly ordered a retreat in fear of what more the apple could do.

Naruto and the other assassins watched as the templars retreated and all of Naruto's shadow clones disappeared leaving behind a puff of white cloud.

Amir walked towards the body of their fallen grandmaster and lofted his corpse up in plain view for everybody to see. Amir began a slow walk towards Naruto and extended his arms, with the body still there, towards him as a way of telling him carry the body to the burial grounds.

"You were the closest thing he had to a son, it would be your duty to lay him to rest" Amir said this as Naruto cradled the lifeless body of Altair in his arms, Naruto didn't see Altair as a father more like a wise uncle but even as an uncle, Altair held a place in Naruto's family. The funeral happened with the remaining villagers and assassins watching.

But as Altair's body was finally put to rest, a yellow light began to shine from the castle.

Naruto, Amir and Vivian ventured in to investigate while the others remained outside. The yellow light shined everywhere, in the bookshelves, the tables, the banners but the place where it shined the most was at a place Altair like to stand on.

It was an elevated slab of stone that bared the assassin symbol. Naruto placed one foot on it, later his other foot and the slab began to descend to the ground while a secret compartment on a wall next to the window began to reveal itself.

Naruto made his way cautiously to it, a yellow glowing orb, only once had he seen this orb and that was when Altair had first introduced himself to Naruto and even then he hadn't ever seen it glow like this.

He reached for it after glancing back to see the reassuring faces of Amir and Vivian, though Amirs was still hidden by his hood, and when the tip of his fingers made contact with the orb the yellow light burst out from the orb and everything around the trio began to dematerialised and sport a white backdrop.

Followed by images of people who came before, images of Altair and his ancestors as well as his descendants. Naruto, Amir and Vivian watched in disbelief and the sight unfolded before their very eyes, devastation, destruction and dead people everywhere. Nothing was untouched by the darkness that overshadowed everything.

Then a yellow lash sprung out from nowhere and wrapped itself around Naruto, immobilising him, squeezing same had been done to Vivian and Amir.

The three let out screams but their voices were too muffled to reach anybody outside.

Naruto felt as if he was being dragged downwards as searing hot pain engulfed him. Then he heard the screech of a girl, her squeaking voice drown out by another feminine one, this time more familiar.

Meanwhile in Konoha

"Come on Ayuma!" Haruko said as she patiently awaited for her companion on the other side of the lake.

"Wait! just wait!" Ayuma screeched to Haruko as she began to place her foot atop the still water. But the moment she pushed all her pressure down onto it she started to fall into the water while letting out a high-pitch scream.

"Ayuma! How many times do I have to go through this!" ino screamed to her student as Daichi reached out a hand to help her up. Ayuma gladly accepted it and she was lifted back up onto the ground in front of Sakura and Ino who were both sporting frowns, it had been a good two hours since they started their training and Ayuma was the only one who had yet mastered it.

Ino frown broke and turned into a smile as she opened her mouth but before she could a bright yellow light appeared not too far from where she was standing and loud scream could be heard.

Instinctively Sakura made a beeline to where she saw the bright light, followed by Ino, Daichi, Haruko and a soaking wet Ayuma. When they arrived they they were greeted by the sight of a hooded man with white robes and a long blade out in a fighting stance.

Ayuma, acting without thinking, threw a kunai at the menacing figure only for it to be knocked out of the sky by another hooded person, this one obviously female.

"Who are you" The male hooded man asked in a deadpan.

"Shouldn't we be the one asking you" Daichi replied using the same emotionless deadpan.

"They don't seem like templars, if they were they would have with them their symbol" The hooded man said to his companion. The female nodded while unsheathing her own blade.

"but that doesn't mean they're not a threat" The female said as she dashed to the side of the male.

Ino and Sakura took fighting stances as the genin moved to warn the other shinobi of the leaf, as per Ino's instructions.

The four remained in awkward silence until Sakura broke it by rushing forward her fast held high, ready to push down against the enemy. Amir, having years of combat experience, lowered the hilt of his blade while keeping the tip raised high, that way he would have a clear shot at the pink-haired girls neck when she reaches the distance.

However before his blade could meet with Sakura's neck a yellow flash appeared in between successfully blocking both attacks coming from the two.

Sakura eyes widen in shock as her fist was held firmly into place by a hand and the blade of her adversary pinned to the ground by another.

She glanced from her hand to the hooded man in front of her, who she noticed was sporting a yellow goatee from the exposed surface of his face.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled as she drove her other hand up into the hooded man's face, effectively knocking him back a few feet into the ground. Amir and Vivian both grew shock at the immense strength this girl possessed.

Ino raised her kunai to strike the dumbfounded hooded people, until she heard a distinct voice, one she had not heard for six months.

"S-sakura why did you hit me?" the hooded man, who was planted to the ground wheezed out.

Amir and Vivians glanced at their comrade, knowing full-well what that name means. This girl in front of them, was the girl they heard about?

Sakura remembered the voice and made a long glance at the man, who's hood had been lowered to his shoulders. He had long spiky hair, longer than narutos since she last saw him, he was sporting a yellow goatee and had a scar going down his cheek but it wasn't that shocked Sakura but instead the blue eyes which held warmth and welcomed all whose eyes fell upon it.

She knew who it was, right at that moment and made a quick beeline to the prone Naruto cradling him in his arms.

Ino who watched the scene unfold also made her way to the side of Naruto along with the two hooded people.

Naruto's eyes became blurry as he heard the familiar sound of Sakura's voice, this pain he felt, this pain which was lost to him for six years not slammed onto him. He felt like he was dying, he felt like he was at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and Ino both began to heal Naruto, however he was perfectly fine except for a slight bump on his head. Vivian and Amir just watched as the two leaf shinobi in front of them tended to their long lost friend.

"Naruto is in complete happiness right now" Amir whispered to his female companion who just nodded, very enthusiastically, in reply.

In fact Naruto, was in complete bliss, he didn't want to get up. The familiar dirt and grass ground beneath felt like a soft bed, Sakura's hands atop his chest felt like a message and her punch felt like a welcome home hug.

Such trivial things, made him miss Konoha so much.

Naruto opened his eyes to look up at a distraught looking Sakura and a dumbfounded Ino.

"oh-hey guys" Naruto said as casual as he could.

"Hey? HEY?! You've been gone for six months and all you say is HEY?" Sakura yelled as she latched onto the collar of Narutos robes, raising him up to her face.

Upon hearing Sakura's statement, Naruto had one reply. He jumped up with a mildly exaggerated expression and screamed, "Six months, I've only been gone for six months!"

Altair once said to Naruto that there was a possibility that he may return to Konoha in a different timeline but never had he expected that the six years Naruto spent battling templars would only be a measly six months for his friends in Konoha.

Right as he said that Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba appeared with the three genin from before behind them. Their attention were squarely set on the two hooded people near to them as they had yet to spot naruto.

Amir noticed and unsheathed his blade by an inch while narrowing his gaze at the newcomers. Kiba, seeing this as a challenge, stepped forward with akamaru and pulled out a kunai.

Vivian simply watched as the two continued their stare down, knowing full well that Amir would only attack if completely necessary.

Kiba, getting impatient, rushes forward and pushes the junai through the air and in a collision course with Amirs head but at the last second Amir dodged it and flipped his hand to the back of his head, effectively forcing him down onto the ground. Akamaru lunges itself at the enemy but was stopped short by a punch from the other hooded person.

Amir looked blankly at Vivian who had used unimaginable speed to hit that dog.

"What? I hate dogs" Vivian said as she noticed Amir gaze.

Naruto who was now fully conscious saw the short battle unfold and quickly shot up to prevent another tussle. Who stood in between the two groups with his hood resting on his shoulders, which shocked the ninjas as they recognised the face.

"okay, okay enough fighting let's all be friends now, Okay" Naruto said soothingly trying to get everyone to calm down.

Amir was always calm and Vivian really didn't see the ninjas as much of a threat. But the ninjas were what he was worried about.

Kiba got up, with a stupid look on his face, unable to really tell that the man that stood in front of him was Naruto. Sure he had the same goofy grin and spiky hair, but now he carried a goatee and his face looks older, more mature and his eyes, they were still welcoming but they held something dark within, it held a lot of pain.

Kiba got up and walked away from the two assassins who were now just quiet and motionless like statues. Akamaru followed soon after and naruto asked to see Lady Tsunade.

Shikamaru was hesitant at first but agreed. The group began the trek towards the hokage's office. There was silence until Amir broke it "Why don't we run up the rooftops like we usually do?"

All of the leaf shinobi began to listen to the conversation which was inevitably going to start, especially Sakura who wanted to know what Naruto had been doing.

"I'd rather walk Amir, I mean free-running is fun and all but i've been doing that for six years now and when I do free-run it either involves making a distraction for you are being chased" Naruto explained out loud, not caring if the shinobi leading them overheard.

Shikamaru didn't know what to make of it, 'did he say six years?' he thought.

"But master! Walking's no fun" Vivian whined which earned her a chuckle from Amir.

'Did she just call Naruto, master?' Sakura began to wonder.

"Well you're my apprentice and so therefore you listen to me" Naruto said nonchalantly, straining his authority over her.

Then silence engulf the group again, Shikamaru wasn't able to get anything useful from their conversation and decided to start his own.

"So-um, Naruto what have you been doing these past six months?" He asked.

"Not six months, six years" Naruto said, his index finger up.

"SIX YEARS!" The group of shinobi cried, Sakura was dumbfounded, though Naruto was older looking she didn't imagine Naruto was now six years older than her.

"Uhmm-I've been in another dimension and I guess the timeline there is different from here considering for you guys I've only been gone for six months" Naruto explains.

Shikamaru had more questions but he was cut off by the one known as Amir "Hey Naruto where's the apple?"

At that Sakura saw Naruto stop and began to rummage through his robes, looking for this 'apple'.

"What do you need an apple for?" Kiba asked annoyed that he ceased walking for a mere apple.

"Not just any apple the apple of eden!' Naruto began to explain.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short and that I've been slow on updating but I've been really busy on A spartan to be that I but this on the after burner. Sorry again!**


	5. HIATUS

Hey guys currently I have stuff going on, moving and what not and I will only have enough time to do at least one story so Blood on steel will be going on HIATUS for the mean time, plus with this HIATUS I get to relook at things and change the story to a better liking. Please don't hate me!


	6. Chapter 5

The leaf shinobi and Kunoichi simply listened attentively as Naruto explained everything to them, the assassins and templars and this 'apple of eden' even Lady Tsunade was flabbergasted as he finished.

"So you've been on another dimension?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I have" Naruto said calmly

"For six years?" Tsunade said again.

"Yes" Naruto continued to speak normally.

"And what about this apple of eden?" Tsunade asked again taking glances at the awe looking leaf ninja in the room and the perfectly calm assassins.

"I will not be going in depth in that, let's just say it posses power beyond that a single person should have" Naruto said.

"I see, well Naruto its good to have you back and are you going to return to Konoha?" Tsunade said as she continued to rummage through paperwork. However a cough from one of the hooded assassins drew their attention before Naruto could speak.

"Naruto there is still the need to find the apple, considering that it brought us here, most likely it came along with us and since it is not in your possession we should try and find it as would be the wish of Altair" The hooded man said.

With that, all could see as Naruto lowered his head, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

"Right, we should head out immediately, the apple is of number one priority" Naruto said seriously, a tone the leaf ninjas rarely hear.

"But MASTER, I'm tired can't we rest for awhile before we head out!" Naruto's apprentice whined, not caring if anybody else in the room heard.

"No its o-" Naruto was cut off by Amir.

"Under usual circumstances I would agree with you Naruto but considering the fact that me and Vivian don't know much about this world, I would rather stay for a bit and get comfortable with the new surroundings, no offense but relying on you for directions doesn't bring up the best in mind" Amir said as he pulled up the sleeves of his robes to reveal several scars.

"That was one time!" Naruto retorted.

"Yeah it only happened once because I never took anymore of your 'directions'!" Amir replied back.

"Fine" Naruto said in defeat, he honestly didn't mind, he would get to speak to all of his friends and all but the apple is such an important thing and being the only assassins in a world full of people ready to exploit such power, this responsibility must be taken seriously.

The assassins and the leaf ninja left the Hokage's office. Amir talked to Shikamaru about maps and such which he could attain and Naruto, alongside his apprentice, began to talk to the other leaf ninja.

"So you're an assassin?" Kiba said, not entirely convinced.

"Yup, I am and this is my apprentice" Naruto said as he gestured to the robed woman by his side who lowered her hood when he mentioned her.

Kiba nose began to bleed as he looked at this assassin before him with a new set of eyes. Her robes clinging to her curves and her faired skin, innocent looking face shining through the daylight.

Ino and Sakura both took a punch at him, waking him from his dream world while Naruto snickered. 'Glad that ain't happening to me' he thought.

"Master is there someplace we can go to eat, I'm starving" Vivian said to her spiky yellow haired master.

"Oh sure,I know this great place that sells ramen!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Vivian cocked her head to the side and stared at Naruto quizzically before asking, "What's ramen?"

Naruto just patted Vivians head and smiled "Oh trust me, you'll know soon enough!"

The assassin just nodded her head in reply to her master antics and the two darted their way from the leaf ninja and headed to the ramen restaurant with the leaf ninja hot on pursuit.

"Hey naruto what kind of training do assassins have?" Neji asked, intrigued with the subject of other dimensions and assassins.

"Well we're trained in sword fighting, free-running and well assassinating" Naruto explained as they continued to walk.

"There has to be more to it than just that" Tenten said equally interested as Neji.

"Nope not really" Naruto continued, showing little interest in it.

The group remained silent after that, not knowing of what to do. When the assassins reached the restaurant Naruto could see the quizzical looks Vivian had while Amir should little to no interest.

"So lets eat!" Naruto said clapping his hands together and walking in. There were only enough seats for a few people and the restaurant wasn't all too big either, overall, Vivian had suspicions in whether or not the food was actually good.

"Hello there Ichiraku, Ayame!" Naruto said which earned him gaped faces. Ayame simply looked shocked while Ichiraku just stared blankly.

Naruto however was clueless as all he wanted was to eat ramen. "Can I have the usual order guys!" Naruto asked.

Ayame quickly overcame her shock and nodded, taking a glance at the young woman by his side how asked if she could have the same thing as he was having. Ayame nodded a second time and began to nudge on her father to start cooking.

Amir however was still standing and didn't want to sit down.

"Hey Amir why don't you come and eat with us" Naruto asked, confused as to why his friend was just standing there.

"Nah, I'd rather starve than eat food that you like" Amir replied as he took a seat next to Vivian and believe it or not he shot a smile to the girl and said "Second time you and I have been sitting together!"

Naruto wasn't all too oblivious as to what was going on, he could see the blush on his apprentices face, 'what did he mean by second time?' But he paid it no mind and continued to eat his noodles which he deemed, his greatest love.

All the while Sakura,Ino,Kiba,Shikamaru and Tenten watched as their long lost friend acted as if they weren't there.

"Hey you little brat why are you ignoring us!" Kiba was the first to break the silence, however he was rewarded with a smack to the head.

"Kiba!" Sakura and Ino chirped in together.

"What you mean I know you guys are there but I gotta be respectful to my friends who don't know anything in this world so I'm sorry if it looks like I'm ignoring you but thats just how it is" Naruto replied.

Sakura watched in intriguement, Naruto sounded so much wiser than before it was like he was another person altogether.

Outside the village.

"What is this?" A villager said as he eyes a round glowing ball.

"Hey man don't touch it its glowing, glowing things are bad remember!" ANother villager his companion said.

He however did not heed his friends warnings and grabbed it causing a flicker of light and shimmers in the air, before anybody knew it both of them were decapitated and stood triumphantly above their lifeless corpse there stood a man dressed in chainmail armor and had a cross in the middle of his chest. It was a templar.

"Assassins" He whispered and he turned to see a small army behind them and he chuckled, "Let them come"

**Sorry it took so lon but I've finally updated!**


End file.
